Children's goods are numerous and often bulky in size. When taking children outdoors, parents have to prepare and carry a lot of goods such as foods, drinks, clothes, toys and sanitary articles. It often happens that one parent has to take care of children while another parent has to carry all the prepared goods in a backpack or bags. This creates heavy burdens to the shoulder and arms of the parents without much chance for rest. It heavily taxes the physical strength and comfort of the parents.
It also frequently happens that when the parents take a bigger child to shopping malls, they would put the child on the shopping cart to reduce the carrying burden. But the shopping cart is not designed for this purpose, and toppling or colliding of the shopping cart could happen if not maneuvering properly, and could result in hurting the child. Moreover, the shopping cart is commonly made of steel racks which are easily contaminated with all kinds of microbes and bacteria. The child sitting on the cart could be infected by those bacteria when his/her hands touch the mouth and nose after having in contact with the steel racks.